Various trash bag holders have been advanced, as well as garbage containers that hold trash bags. Many of these have hinged doors that are openable by pushing them inwardly. There are other types of receptacles and receptacle covers that will pivot open.
Removing full trash or waste bags from the waste containers generally requires lifting off a cover or otherwise opening the entire top of the container or outer housing and then lifting the full bag up over the container top for removal. This is inconvenient, time consuming and can promote poor lifting practices.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.